Stars (BaekYeol One-Shot)
by GUMI-Chan524
Summary: Baekhyun will spending Christmas alone, again. Now, you could say he could spend it with friends and family. But he would merely say "I'd rather not be a burden" Christmas in South Korea is a time for couples, yes? Baekhyun does not have a partner They say if you wish upon a shooting star it will come true As far as Baekhyun's concerned... ... It will


Baekhyun walked alone beneath the starry drape which continued to stretch over the bumpy horizon. A pale gallow was carelessly thrown aside into the lake of shining diamonds high above his small head. His world seemed so dark, despite the fact there were hundreds of seasonal light decorations flourishing on each house, shop and stall; he would be spending Christmas alone. However not for the first time. Since becoming of age, the young man had moved out of his parent's home to an apartment with his friends.

Now, you could say, why not spend it with his parents? Simple, well to him of course. He said, year after year, 'I do not wish to intrude on your time together, Umma and Appa'.

Or how about his friends whom he lived with? Tao, Kyungsoo and Sehun? Well, of course not, they were sensible and went home for Christmas. With their partners Kris, Jongin and Luhan.

Baekhyun however, did not have a partner for Christmas time. As always, he popped a cracker with himself and ate some half-arsed excuse for a Christmas dinner. Seasonal television was just about the only salvagable thing to say he even celebrated the damn day.

So now, here he was, walking around in the below freezing tempreture. On Christmas eve, to be precise.

"Ah, hadn't the weather man said something about a meteor shower?" He whispered to nobody in particular. The lack of a reply had him push the thought to the back of his head, and continued to walk nowhere in particular. He eventually came to the park, dusted moderately with layers of snow. With one hand, the swept aside a small area to sit down. The bobble on the top of his hat bounced a little, falling around freely as he sat.

He layed his head back to see the stars above him. Bright white streaks could be seen dancing across.

_The meteors_. Baekhyun smiled, yet only a little.

_Make a wish, Baekhyun. _He bowed his head slightly, thinking hard. He did not open his eyes until he heard the crunch of the dusting underfoot.

"Yah, are you okay?" A deep voice resonated throughout the previously empty park. The shorter looked up to see a very tall man, whose nose was pink which contrasted with his ginger-and-brown hair. His thick rimmed glasses rest comfortably on the bridge of his nose. He was handsome.

Baekhyun realised he had been staring at this man for some time, so coughed awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," He replied, looking up into the soft brown orbs of the taller man.

"So, why is someone as beautiful as you spending Christmas alone?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. Baekhyun eyes widened his eyes, trying to contemplate what the man had just called him. _Did I hear him correctly? Beautiful?_

_THUMP - THUMP_

The taller man chuckled at Baekhyun's shocked expression. _He certainly is adorable._

"A-aha... Me? I don't want to intrude on my friend's Christmas, they all have partners. And I'd rather not go home because my parents, they deserve the time together," He smiled, his eyes crinkling into half moons. The other man stared for a few seconds, Baekhyun's smile falling in confusion. The taller blinked quickly and turned his head away. He frowned, then returned his gaze to the boy, as though considering something he shouldn't.

"Well my name is Park Chanyeol, but you can call me by my first name. Care to walk with me?" The taller asked, smiling widely. He offered out his hand to help him up. Baekhyun took it glady, warmth enveloping his icy hand.

"Byun Baekhyun," He replied as he stood.

_THUMP - THUMP. _

"Woah, your hand is cold!" Chanyeol said in awe. The shorter smiled, pulling his hand away. But was stopped by the taller holding tightly onto the small feminine fingers, shaking his head.

"Keep them like this, or they may fall off... Why are you not wearing any gloves anyway?" He muttered nervously, whilst offering a glove to the other. He shoved their hands inside his fluffy coat pocket. He began walking deeper into the park, half dragging the smaller behind him.

_Who is this guy? _Baekhyun couldn't help but think as he followed after the tall, handsome man. There was something in his stride that said 'I'm confident', and Baekhyun couldn't help but feel some strong attraction to him. He shook himself slightly but did not remove the clasp on his right hand. Instead, he intwined their fingers together. He smiled internally, refusing to allow this man to see his happiness in this moment.

_Afterall, he's just a stranger._

Little did he know Chanyeol was doing just the same, cheeks flushing furiously. He was secretly glad it was so dark here in the park.

The two continued to trudge along they found their way back to the mainstreet. Bright lights imprinted themselfs in Baekhyun's cornea. They danced happily, teasing him as he tried to catch them still.

Chanyeol pointed to an obscure coffee shop just down a quiet path, where a few couples sat inside. They entered, still hand in hand. Bells tinkled from above their heads when the door opened, earning a cheery 'Welcome!' from the plump woman at the counter serving two young men. Together, they sat at a booth next to the window. Chanyeol indicated he needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute. Mind ordering two hot chocolates or something?" Baekhyun nodded in response, and once he left, ordered exactly that plus a plate of strawberry macarons. He handed the smiling waitress the money and walked back to their table.

"Baekhyun?" A familiar voice came. The said person snapped his head up to see the male couple from earlier, that being Sehun and Luhan. He smiled widely whilst hugging the two in turn.

"So, who was that?" Sehun asked with interest. Baekhyun blushed a little.

"Oh, Chanyeol?" He shrugged, but couldn't hide his blooming smile. "I met him in the park a little while ago." Luhan hit his arm playfully.

"Baekhyun, you two really suit!" He winked. Sehun nodded in agreement. Baekhyun was now a beet shade, playing with fingers infront of him. Never had his cuticles been so _interesting._

"Ah, you like him." Sehun said as a matter of fact. Baekhyun's eyes widened and mouth was left agape.

"How'd you guess so quickly?" He asked. Sehun merely tapped his nose, his usually expressionless face sporting a knowing smirk. He began ushering Luhan towards the door to leave.

"C'mon Luhan, we've gotta let these two alone now..." The elder pouted, squirming.

"But I don't wanna leeeeave~!" He moaned, trying cuddle back into the younger's warmth. Sehun pushed away though, rolling his eyes. "What did I tell you?" Luhan pouted again.

"OH FINE SEHUN, NO CHRISTMAS SEX FOR YOU THEN!" He shouted, giggling like a madman. A few couples stared their way and laughed amongst themselves, and Luhan barreled through the door, down the street. His laughs could still be heard from inside the shop. Sehun jaw had dropped, cheeks flushed a shade brighter than the holly berries decorating the tables. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'll, um... So you around. Merry Christmas mate," He said quietly before running out the door himself, shouting 'LUHAN XI, IF I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE SO DEAD'.

Baekhyun chuckled at the couple, sitting back down in his seat. Chanyeol returned then, placing himself across from Baekhyun. He picked up one of the two mugs and drank deeply from it. He pointed to the macarons, asking whether he could have one through his gesture. Baekhyun nodded and took one himself. He bit into it, the strawberry flavour taking over. Chanyeol noticed a few pink crumbs clung to the boy's perfect lips, but went unnoticed by the boy himself. So, Chanyeol leant across the table, reaching out his hand to brush away the obnoxious remenants. Baekhyun froze when he felt the warmth against his mouth, blushing. When the hand was withdrawn, he sipped the melty chocolate to gloss over the awkward moment. He tried to think of something to say to not make the atmosphere any more withdrawn.

"Yah, Chanyeol. After this, where will you be going?" He decided upon, whether a pointless question, he needed to continue somehow.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't got anywhere to go. My old man kicked me out, and like you, my friends are all couples." He laughed sadly, scratching the back of his head.

"He kicked you out on _Christmas eve?_" Baekhyun shouted out incrediously. "Why?"

Chanyeol appeared unwanting to answer, but finally said, "I came out of the closet, if you get what I-"

"Come stay with me" Baekhyun suddenly interjected.

"What?"

"I said, come stay with me. Well that is, ifyouwanttobecauseyouhaven'tgotanywhereelsetogosoifyouo nlyreallywannayoucan-"

He, however was cut off by Chanyeol, who leaned over the table and pushed his lips gently against Chanyeol's. His face exploded into embaressment, fumbling as he stared into the taller's eyes.

"Yes, I'd love to," He replied warmly, leaning in for another. But this time, the smaller responded and he kissed _back_.

They finished their macaroons and left, trudging their way back through the park from where they came. Hand in hand again, of course. A small interruption of brown in the field of white remind the elder of only a few hours ago of when they met. He smiled, happily reliving the moment in which he first met the freaking giraffe of a handsome guy linking arms with him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Chanyeol knew he was stepping dangerously, he didn't even know if this guy

"Yah Baekhyun" Came a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" He replied, knowing it could only be Chanyeol as the homo or not. He took a quick peek at the elder, expecting to see a rage-filled face, a shout and slap for even daring to suggest. But instead, he had broken out into the most beautifully dazzling smile he had ever seen. It almost blinded him as pretty fingers rose to wipe away tears, not of sadness, but _joy_.

"Park Chanyeol, I would _love_ to be your boyfriend!" He chirped back. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, the other one similarly around his waist. They kissed passionately, even though they had only met a few hours back.

"I love you, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted not just to the boy, but the entire world to hear his proclamation.

"I love you too, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouted back with a laugh, voice filled with multiple emotions. "That means my wish did come true!"

Chanyeol looked at him confusedly, questioning what he meant.

"I wished for someone special for Christmas," He laughed happily, "And the stars gave me you."

Chanyeol's response to this was another deep, passionate kiss.

The couple returned to the apartment happily, teasing and asking weird questions about habits, likes and dislikes.

_And let's just say at least one couple got Christmas sex that year._

* * *

Hey everyone! This isn't my first fanfiction, but it's the first posted on this site. My official account (that I pay the most attention to) is BaconEXORoll on asianfanfics. This is just so that there is more BaekYeol for you on here~!

I dedicate this story to Sarah Lu, because I truly, _truly _am sorry.

Please enjoy and comment!


End file.
